


with a sense of poise and rationality

by hiza-chan (callunavulgari)



Category: Death Note, Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Crossover, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-31
Updated: 2012-03-31
Packaged: 2017-11-02 19:04:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/372306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callunavulgari/pseuds/hiza-chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not like they set out to crash their client's wedding. They really didn't. It was just- well, it probably just boils down to the fact that they wanted to get drunk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	with a sense of poise and rationality

**Author's Note:**

> I like to see this as a kind of AU where Roxas and Axel were in Wammy's. And now they're epic detectives with Matt and Mello and things are awesome. Also, Mello is drunk. For gold_panner.

It's not like they set out to crash their client's wedding. They really didn't. It's just- well, the guy was kind of an asshole, and had been sleeping with his soon-to-be wife's sister for months. And yeah, okay, he'd hired them to check up on a prospective business partner of his own, but any good detective would tell you that you're best off researching your 'friend' before you start in on the enemy.  
  
It wasn't even that they were actually pissed about the whole sister thing. God knows that over the years they'd had their fair share of shady clients. It was just- well, it probably just boils down to the fact that they wanted to get drunk.  
  
And things had gone from there. As it turned out, Mello was an angry drunk, spending half the night fingering his pistol and the rest yelling at the bridesmaids. Roxas, for his part, was just a messy drunk. He knew that. Mello knew that. Axel and Matt both knew that, which is why their red heads tended to keep them in line (for the most part). But Axel and Matt were off on their own venture, bonding somewhere in Europe over video games and tequila while Roxas tried to remember why it was a bad idea to leave Mello alone with a bunch of drunk girls and a gun.  
  
Things went funny around the edges sometime after Mello accidentally caught the bouquet. He'd say that he'd blacked out after that, but the next day he wakes up in Nantucket with glitter in ridiculous places and Mello drooling on his shoulder, wearing a tiara.  
  
He quickly pockets the tiara, because if a drunk Mello is angry, a hungover Mello is infinitely more so.  
  
When they meet up with Matt and Axel a week later, both red heads have identical grins, and Roxas gets a distinctly sinking feeling in his gut that's only confirmed when they pull out an ipod that seems to be chanting over and over again in Roxas' voice, "who's a pretty princess?" and more horrifyingly, Mello's voice snidely responding with a vicious, "you are, you fucking idiot, now get out of that tree before I shoot you down."  
  
They don't stop laughing for days, and make Roxas and Mello listen to it all the way through no less than three times.  
  
Roxas doesn't really blame them. He still has glitter in his hair.


End file.
